Preguntas
by Annie de Odair
Summary: SPOILERS PRIMERA TEMPORADA / Imagínate que de un día para el otro, te enteras de que toda tu vida fue un engaño, y de que en realidad eras otra persona de la que no quieres saber nada. Y que odias a la persona que amas. Y que esa persona quiere que la odies. ¿No te preguntarías también todo lo que Claire se pregunta? ¿No creerías, también que eres un fantasma?


**Hola a todos los fans de Dollhpuse o cualquiera que haya pasado por aqui. Quise meterme en el meterme en la mente de Claire cuando se enteró de que era un activo. Yo soy pro Topher/Echo. Quizás también Topher/Bennett, pero primero tengo que llegar al capitulo donde aparece, recién me estoy descargando el capitulo trece de la primera temporada. Pero Claire Saunders tiene algo que me hace quererla. **

**Espero que les guste!**

* * *

**Preguntas:**

¿Qué era lo que no entendía?

Se acurrucó contra las ropas en el armario. Las puertas cerradas. El silencio abrumador.

¿Qué era lo que no entendía?

Ella era un activo. Un maldito activo que una vez fue el mejor. Fue la número uno. La más popular de Dollhouse.

Otra de sus muñecas sin cerebro.

¿Cómo llegó a Dollhouse?

¿Quién la llevó?

¿Qué había hecho para terminar ahí?

Claire Saunder, como ella se conocía, la doctora de Dollhouse no era nada más que otra impronta de Topher. Otra de sus creaciones. Aunque en algún momento esa impronta fuese una verdadera persona (El doctor Saunder al que Alpha mató) eso no la convertía en ella.

Si no era Claire Saunders, ¿Quién era? ¿Quién fue todo este tiempo?

¿Whisky? ¿O era alguien más?

¿Tenía familia? ¿Cómo se llamaría? ¿Cuál serían sus gustos? ¿Cómo sería ella?

Era frustrante enterarse de que era nadie. No sabía nada de ella, de su vida, de lo que hacía antes de ser un activo. Pero no quería saber.

Pensaba que saber haría las cosas más difíciles. Ella era Claire Saunders, la doctora de Dollhouse, y lo sería siempre desde ahora.

Ella no pudo elegir quién ser. Fue muchas personalidades, y fue Whisky. Y ahora era Claire Saunders. No había nada más que ella quisiera saber. Se iba a quedar con quién creía que era. No iba a desarmar toda su vida imaginaria para averiguar quien fue, cuando quizás no le gustase su pasado.

_Vida imaginaria_. Eso era ella ahora. Era imaginaria, no existía. Era un fantasma. Era alguien que había muerto.

Era nadie.

¿Qué era, entonces, lo que no entendía? Si no quería averiguar nada más sobre su verdadera vida, entonces ¿Qué no entendía?

Por supuesto le resultaba raro, y abstracto el hecho de que todo lo que ella creía, era un mentira, pero lo entendía. Y en retrospectiva, era aún más comprensible.

Pero… lo que ella no captaba del todo, era el hecho de odiar a Topher. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le pareció importante que ella lo odiara? ¿Qué pasó por su mente en ese momento para que le agregara a la impronta del doctor Saunders, un odio nato hacia él?

Se rodeó las piernas con las manos.

Era un fantasma. No tenía pasado, presente ni futuro. Era nadie.

Era como… estar muerta.

Imagínate que de un día para el otro, te enteras de que toda tu vida fue un engaño, y de que en realidad eras otra persona de la que no quieres saber nada.

Y que odias a la persona que amas.

Y que esa persona quiere que la odies.

¿No te preguntarías también todo lo que Claire se pregunta?

¿No creerías, también que eres un fantasma? ¿Qué estás muerto? ¿Qué eres nadie?

Sin embargo, imagínate que seguiste viviendo esa mentira porque no querías decepcionarte sobre tu pasado. O seguiste viviendo esa fantasía porque en ella estaba él.

¿Crees que eso, quitaría de tu cabeza esas preguntas que te taladrarán el cerebro hasta que mueras?

Las preguntas que atormentan la cabeza de Claire siempre seguirán ahí por más de que quiera hacerlas desaparecer.

Ella era una de esas malditas muñecas de las que siempre agradeció no ser, cuando creía saber quien era.

Entonces, ¿Por qué seguía preguntándose cosas?

Se secó las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro. Se tocó las cicatrices. Esas marcas eran prueba de que no siempre fue Claire Saunders. Se las hicieron mientras era Whisky.

Cuando no era nada más que el activo número uno.

Salió del armario cuando nadie la vio. Respiró hondo y se sentó en su escritorio.

No era más que Claire Saunders. Y eso seguiría creyendo hasta que deje de respirar.

Por su vista pasó Topher y le dirigió una mirada secreta que ella no respondió.

Ella lo odiaba. ¿No era eso lo que él le dio? ¿No era eso lo que él quería? ¿Que ella lo odiase?

Entonces, ella sería lo que Topher quiera. Él la hizo ser como es. Él la convirtió en la "Doctora Saunders" él era Dios en ese momento. Su creador. Su todo.

Pero… si ella era nadie, ¿podía tener un todo?

Apartó las dudas absurdas de su mente. No le hacía bien preguntarse tonterías sin sentido. Ella era la doctora Claire Saunders, y su misión era salvar vidas. O en este caso, ver que los activos estén bien.

¿Y quién miraba que ella estuviese bien? ¿No era ella un activo también?

Cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez.

- Doctora Saunders. - Llamaron a la puerta. Ella dirigió su mirada hacia Adelle. - ¿Puedes atender a Victor? Los médicos ya se fueron.

- Enseguida. – Contestó moviendo la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo.

Por supuesto que iba a ver a Victor. Y a quien sea. Porque ella era la doctora Claire Saunders.

No había más dudas. No más cuestionamientos.

Y así, ella se levantó de su escritorio y se encaminó hacia la puerta., porque no estaba segura de resistir a otra pregunta.


End file.
